How To Train Your Dragon: The Second Fight
by Dustnblood
Summary: We return with Ukiah. 8 months since the invasion of Berk by Strogg and Ukiah is now haunted by dreams of his native island. Joining with him is Hiccup and Astrid, as Ukiah sets out to find his island of birth. They soon find out that will be harder than it seems with enemies chasing them across the ocean and even waiting for them.
1. Chapter 1

**I strongly encourage you to read my other story, The Second Night Fury before reading this one. It will make a whole lot more sense as this chapter makes a LOT of references to the old one.**

**-Enjoy!**

Chapter One: The Calm Before the Storm

The water felt cool, lapping at his ankles. Ukiah once again found himself in a familiar spot, staring at his native island. In the distance, he could see a structures of old houses; destroyed by fire and neglect. Walking slowly to his old village, Ukiah felt the peaceful feeling he usually does whenever he's able to come. This made him a little more sensitive to the situation.

"Better soak it in while I can…" he whispered to himself.

Walking slowly up the small hill, Ukiah took in the sight. Pine trees were abundant the more inward you went in the island. Covered with mountains, the only flat land that was visible was where the old village remained. The ground was rocky as well, not really the greatest when it comes to farming or even grazing for herds. But this was his home. It didn't matter what may be 'wrong' with it, it was where he born.

Arriving at his village, Ukiah stopped and stared at a skeleton half buried in the ground. This was his dad, Toeken. Every time he saw his father's remains, he felt a tinge of remorse that he couldn't lay his dad to rest.

"Wish to find out your last name?" his dad's voice called out behind him.

Slightly startled, Ukiah turned to where he heard the voice call him. Expecting his dad, he was shocked to see that no one was there. Waiting for a second, Ukiah peered into the forest. "Dad…you there?"

"Come son…" Toeken's voice called.

Not questioning his dad's request, Ukiah proceeded to walk through the forest. Birds were chirping and the wind was only slightly blowing the trees back and forth. Pushing some tree branches out of the way, Ukiah saw what he was supposed to find. A cave that was semi-covered with bushes and growth. Staring at it for a second, Ukiah pressed forward, putting one step ahead of the other. Then he noticed something; he wasn't getting closer to the cave! Confused at first and then realizing what was going on, Ukiah then closed his eyes and let the darkness overcome him; he knew he couldn't fight it, so he was going to embrace it.

* * *

Waking up, Ukiah sat up in his bed. Looking out of his one window in his humble cabin. Since being in Berk, the villagers built him a hut for him to stay. Pondering his dream, Ukiah thought of something that he never really noticed before. Of all the times he went 'home', his parents never have told him his last name. Puzzling over of why this was, he turned to his right to see his best friend Kobaalt sleeping on the ground next to his bed. Kobaalt was a Night Fury with a dark blue, almost black, stripe running down his back. Kobaalt basically found him in his old home in Fallis Woods. From then on, Kobaalt saved his life more than once, back in Thariin and at Berk. He was more like family than a friend.

Chuckling, Ukiah moved the covers to get himself out of bed, revealing a shirtless body covered in scars. Walking silently through his door to his front porch, Ukiah looked at the sun rising over the vast ocean. He was about a half mile away from the village itself, but he chose this spot for a reason. Next to the cliff side, his house had a bridge connecting to a rock pinnacle that was sticking out of the water. The pinnacle was where he had first accessed the gift of the Crev. He was able to meet his parents for the first time and learned quite a few tricks that not only helped him, but his friends.

The thought of Hiccup and his gang brought a smile to his face. A few months ago, Berk was invaded by a man by the name of Strogg. He and his army had come to claim Ukiah and Kobaalt after Stoick, Hiccup, and Astrid helped them escape from Thariin and certain death. Strogg, obviously angry with Stoick sailing away with his prize, followed them clear to Berk. Being invaded, and under other circumstances, Ukiah challenged Strogg to a duel. In the duel, Strogg almost won; having left a dagger handle deep in Ukiah's chest. If it wasn't the gift that Ukiah had, the gift of the Crev, he would have died right there. But with all the remaining strength he had, Ukiah pulled Strogg down and stood as victor. Even though it was almost 8 months since the duel, Ukiah spent most of those months recovering. Only able to walk and run about a month and a half ago, he had recovered well. But while he was recovering, he couldn't join his friends on the adventures and battles they've had with Alvin and the Outcasts. He was itching to be able to help them as soon as he could, which was very close.

Walking back inside, Ukiah found that Kobaalt was starting to stir. Smiling still, Ukiah walked up to a table set against a wall and put on his hunting vest. Spread out on the rest of the table, was all his gear that he had. Since the duel, he made a few changes to the weapons that he fought with. First off, he got rid of his spears; given that he never actually used them when fighting against the Thariin invaders. Now he's replaced them with three throwing knives, strapped over his shoulder for easy access. Next to his knives on the table was his new sword, blackened from the forges flame; he wanted that on purpose. He had replaced one of his daggers with this. He liked to be able to reach if he was attacking to which Astrid was helping him refine his skill with sword fighting. After rubbing his hand over the blade, he reached for a separate sheath with one of his key weapons. Picking it up, he proceeded to tie it to his right arm. Securing the sheath, he drew the dagger that was held in the sheath. This was the only thing he had from Thariin, except Kobaalt. This dagger saved his life on multiple occasions, and taken more than a few lives as well. Sheathing his dagger, Ukiah picked up his favorite weapon; his crossbow. His last crossbow was destroyed by Strogg in the duel, so Hiccup took the liberty of making him a new one; and adding a few features to it as well. A handle was fitted to the cranking system and the actual stock was hollowed out with a small rectangular hole. This let Ukiah slide a rack full of arrows up the slot and the handle let him shoot and reload it at twice the speed he usually did. It was a marvel for sure. At the end of it was a small blade that he learned to use from his father whenever he had the chance to talk or visit with him.

Slinging the crossbow over his back, Ukiah turned to see that Kobaalt was now stretching and yawning. Seeing the dragon yawn made Ukiah yawn as well. Laughing, Ukiah threw an empty mug at Kobaalt; hitting him in the wing. "Stop! I'm tired enough and don't need you to remind me!"

Kobaalt narrowed his eyes and glared at Ukiah. Kobaalt was now awake after the mug hit him.

"Sorry, but you made me yawn!" Ukiah said defensively and teasingly, picking up a rack of arrows and attaching them to his hunting pants. "Ready for a hunt? It's been awhile since we've gotten anything useful…"

The thought of hunting thrilled Kobaalt who quickly sprinted next to where his saddle was hanging. Hunting was fun for Kobaalt because when Ukiah was recovering, he couldn't walk or run very far. Now, Ukiah rode and flew on Kobaalt with his crossbow and picked off the game from the air. Every now and then they would land to see if they could find tracks.

Laughing, Ukiah walked over and began to saddle Kobaalt. It was going to be a good day, and while he was pondering his dream, he came to a conclusion that brought even more peace to him.

* * *

"Another Outcast ship sunk!" Astrid shouted. She and Stormfly were hovering over the wreckage.

"Think they'd learn by now!" Hiccup shouted back, flying past Stormfly and doing a fancy loop; stalling back to Astrid.

"Eh, well they've all be slow learners…" Astrid said, shrugging. Urging Stormfly towards Mulch and Bucket who were in a fishing boat, she asked: "You two think you can get home?"

"Not a problem lassie!" Mulch shouted, waving his hand at Astrid "Thanks for stopping those Outcasts!"

Not saying anything, Astrid just waved her hand back and went flying again. Lining up with Hiccup who was already headed home, she smiled and said "Just another day huh?"

Hiccup laughed as he turned to face Astrid, "Yeah just another day! I can't wait until we get a day off." Sarcasm was strong in his voice as Hiccup rolled his eyes, returning his attention to Berk which was getting closer every second.

Astrid in return said: "Well, he's a bad nightmare; He'll keep on coming and we can't really get away…"

"We both know that he won't stop coming…at least until he gets Berk." Hiccup replied, not looking back.

Flying over Berk, the two made a quick round over the village. Every Viking was out and doing the daily chores; whether it was a herding sheep, mending fishing nets, repairing fences or houses, or even taking care of other dragons.

Being midday, the two decided to drop by the Great Hall to get something to eat and to tell his dad, Stoick, what happened. Gliding smoothly over the village, Hiccup couldn't help but smile. He and his friends have had a few adventures recently and the bond between them and their dragons were stronger than ever. Walking in the Great Hall, Hiccup and Astrid quickly found Stoick talking with a few other Vikings.

"Hey dad!" Hiccup called out, still a walk away from his dad.

"Son!" Stoick replied back. Turning to the other Vikings, he dismissed them and then focused on his son and Astrid. "What news do you bring?"

"Well, an Outcast ship attacked Mulch and Bucket; but we got them to safety and sunk the Outcast's ship." Hiccup said smiling and then eyed a plate of chicken legs. Astrid was already sitting down to eat and not wasting anytime waiting for Hiccup.

Stoick saw Hiccup eye the food and laughed: "Go get something to eat son…I'll talk to Mulch about the Outcasts."

"Thanks dad!" Hiccup replied, running towards the platter of food. Grabbing a plate and running to Astrid, he sat himself down next to her. Just as Hiccup was about to wolf down the food when the great hall doors opened, revealing Ukiah, who was carrying a good sized boar laid out on his shoulders.

"Hey Ukiah!" Astrid shouted, waving him over to where they were sitting.

Seeing them, Ukiah smiled as he made his way to their table.

"Feeling better?" Hiccup asked looking at the boar on his Ukiah's back.

"A lot! I'm starting to be able to walk and run all day now. My core strength is a bit weak, but that will come back in time with hunting and being active." Ukiah replied, setting the boar down on the ground. Sitting down across from them, Ukiah asked "Well, any new adventures? How are you getting along Hiccup?" Ukiah knew Hiccup was captured by Alvin, and wanted to help Stoick get him back. Unfortunately, Ukiah wasn't even able to walk during that time and still had a large amount of pain in his chest.

Hiccup shrugged "I'm over it. I'm just busy now making the Outcast's lives miserable."

Ukiah nodded and then asked "How's that been going?"

"Well we sank one of their ships today!" Astrid jumped in "Attacked one of our fishing ships."

"You guys need to start letting me come!" Ukiah said a little loudly "I'm better! I can help fight! I felt useless when you guys were fighting Alvin all that time I was sitting in a bed or walking around my hut!" Ukiah argued "I mean look at me now!" He continued, pointing to the boar he had carried in.

Laughing, Hiccup swallowed a bite of his food and then said "Well, we're going flying right after this, wanna come?"

"Let me give this to the butchers and I'll be ready!" Ukiah said excitedly.

"Take your time!" Astrid said with a mouthful of food "We're still eating."

Ukiah laughed and then, thinking for a second, asked: "Hey can I talk to you guys alone when we go out to fly? I want to run something by you guys."

A little shocked, both Hiccup and Astrid nodded "Yeah, no problem. Let us finish then we can meet up."

Smiling, Ukiah nodded and then picked up the boar. Walking to where the butchers were, Ukiah thought of how he was going to talk to Astrid and Hiccup about his plan.

* * *

Minutes later, the three were flying silently and high above the ocean along the coastline. It was a beautiful view. The waves crashing into the pillars of rock shooting out of the water. The mist helped the riders and dragons deal with the heat of the day. Hiccup was the first to talk. "Gonna be some bad weather in the near future…whenever it's like this it usually means overcast weather for a week."

"Way to rain on the moment" Astrid said, glaring at Hiccup who in turn smirked back at her.

"Good." Ukiah added in "Means it'll be a good hunt the next few days."

"Great! You'll have to share with us!" Astrid shouted, rolling Stormfly in between Toothless and Kobaalt.

The three flew to the bowl where Hiccup kept Toothless hidden. The three all felt this place was a great place to sit and talk. Dismounting their dragons, they went and sat down next to the pond while the dragons wrestled and played with each other. Watching the dragons, the three laughed and talked about some of the adventures that Astrid and Hiccup had. After a few minutes of talking, Astrid asked: "So what did you want to talk about?"

Ukiah suddenly felt a little anxious. He was about to tell his best friends something he hadn't mentioned before. Looking at them, Ukiah finally opened his mouth: "Remember when I dueled Strogg?"

"Of course. It laid you in bed for a few months." Hiccup replied.

"And saved our lives…" Astrid added, gesturing to her and Hiccup.

Nodding in agreement, Ukiah continued saying: "Well…the day before the duel, I…" Ukiah hesitated for a second, and then said "I met my parents."

Both Astrid and Hiccup looked at him in surprise.

"Now, let me explain…" Ukiah added, seeing their expressions "Remember when I said that the Crev had a gift and I couldn't find it, or use it?"

Both Astrid and Hiccup nodded, recalling when they talked to Ukiah about that. They had just brought Ukiah and Kobaalt to Berk and he introduced himself to their gang.

"Well…I accessed that gift the day before the duel as I said before. When I did, I met my parents." Ukiah paused, thinking of the joy he felt when he first talked to them. Looking at Astrid and Hiccup, he continued "That is the reason why I beat Strogg in the duel. I was given their knowledge. They taught me their fighting styles. Which explains why I was able to fight dual-wielding weapons. My mom fought with two weapons. My dad used a crossbow with a blade, which is why I asked for that when you made my crossbow Hiccup."

The two nodded, acknowledging that his fighting style had changed since he came to Berk and even during the duel with Strogg.

Seeing that they didn't really have any questions, Ukiah continued: "Since then I've been having dreams of Crev...I've been to my village." Ukiah choked back the tears when he pictured seeing his father's remains. "I keep on getting guided to a cave…I can hear my father in there…and every time I try to go in, I wake up." Ukiah stood up at this point to pick up a rock. Staring at the rock, he then threw it into the pond. "Every dream I've had of Crev has meant something. The only thing I can get out of this one is that I need to go there myself…I need to go to my native island."

Astrid was the first to speak up "I'll go with you…If it's the reason why Hiccup and I are here, then I'll help you do what you need to do."

Hiccup then stood up and extended his hand to Ukiah, who promptly took it. Pulling Ukiah in, Hiccup added: "Ukiah…Toothless and I are with you were ever you go. We'll fly around the world with you if we need to."

Ukiah smiled with misty eyes. "I didn't even ask and you guys offered to come…I'd love it if you two could come with me…"

Smiling, Astrid and Hiccup walked to their dragons who were now laying down in the shade. Climbing on the waking Toothless, Hiccup said "Come on Ukiah…we need to talk to my dad."

Nodding, Ukiah walked over to Kobaalt who was also waking up. "Lead the way Hiccup…thank you…"

* * *

Stoick was stroking his beard hearing Ukiah's request.

"I need to find out what this dream is trying to tell me. And I can't figure it out just dreaming about it…" Ukiah said softly, not sure how Stoick would react.

After thinking to himself for a few minutes, which felt like hours to Ukiah, Stoick finally asked: "Are you sure you want to find your island? It might not be how you imagine it…or have dreamed it."

Ukiah nodded, saying "I know…but I think it's pretty accurate…But regardless of how bad it may be, I need to go…"

Nodding Stoick turned to Astrid and Hiccup, asking: "You two wish to go with him?"

Nodding fervently, Astrid and Hiccup both said "Yes, we do."

Again nodding, Stoick turned and walked to the end of the room they were staying in. Ukiah didn't know what to think; Stoick seemed to be extremely quiet since they've told him their plan of going to Crev. He knew that Stoick was a little sensitive with the subject, since he helped destroy it. But if anyone had the say whether they should leave Crev alone or not, it was Ukiah; and Stoick knew that. After walking to the end of the room, Stoick kneeled down and opened up a chest. After a few seconds of searching the chest, Stoick stood up and faced Ukiah.

"This should help you find Crev." He said firmly, extending a scroll in his hand to Ukiah.

Taking it respectfully, Ukiah unrolled the scroll and looked at what was written. To his surprise, it was a map! Marked on it was the island Crev.

Looking up at Stoick, Ukiah whispered: "Thank you Stoick…thank you so much…"

"Ukiah…whatever you may find there, I hope you can find the peace you're looking for." Stoick said quietly. After staring at each other for a few moments, Stoick then said out loud to change the mood in the air. "It's too far to fly on dragon, you will have to take a ship to get you there."

"Well, who can we take with us?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, Trader Johann should be here in a few days. If you wait 'till then, I'm sure that he'll take you to an island closer to Crev. From there you can hire a crew to take you the rest of the way and back." Stoick replied, looking at his son.

Ukiah looked up from the map and said "Then we wait 'till Johann comes. Astrid, Hiccup, do you think you can be ready by then?"

"Of course! I'll be ready within the day!" Astrid said, giving a thumbs up and a smile.

"Same here!" Hiccup said, standing up from where he was sitting.

Ukiah smiled and then said "Good…we leave in a few days then…" Finally, he was going to be able to see his home.

* * *

"Alvin!" Savage shouted "ALVIN!"

"What!?" Alvin shouted back, annoyed that he was being disturbed. He was so close to training his Whispering Death. Just a few kinks to work out…

"Someone here who wants to talk to you…pretty big fella…" Savage replied loudly.

"Fine…"Alvin said, angry to be interrupted. Walking out of the dragon arena, Alvin finally saw who Savage was talking about. The Viking was huge! He made Alvin look small. "What do ye' want…" Alvin growled.

The stranger looked at Alvin and smiled. After tipping his helmet to Alvin, he said: "Someone with the same goals as you. I want Stoick dead, as well as his son Hiccup and all his friends and dragons. Especially one named Ukiah and Kobaalt."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Re-occurring Nightmare

It's been a few days since Ukiah announced that he was going to go find his home island Crev. Since then, he spent the time making sure that he would be ready to at the moment's notice when Johann comes to Berk. And on top of that, what Hiccup said about the weather turning for the worse came to pass. It was now stormy, overcast weather with a heavy fog rolling in from the ocean. Ukiah still loved the fog. It helped him think and relax; in fact it always reminded him of Fallis Woods, where he had lived most of his life.

Sitting on a chair next to a small fire and staring out of the one window he had in his hut, Ukiah stared into the infinite grey fog. Dawn was just barely starting to break, as the grey was getting lighter as each minute passed. Since his decision, Ukiah stopped having dreams entirely, let alone of his island Crev. Not really knowing what that meant, Ukiah resolved that he would go regardless. But until Johann arrives, he was going to go out hunting. Smiling, Ukiah turned his gaze at Kobaalt who was sleeping next to the fire. The warmth got to Ukiah as his eyelids began to drop. It wasn't long before Ukiah was fast asleep with two eyes closed.

* * *

Astrid had just woken up. Taking the covers off, she quickly pulled her boots on. Running down the stairs she then flung open the door to reveal Stormfly sleeping in front of the house, as well as a heavy fog. A little disappointed in the weather, Astrid was about to call Stormfly in and close the door when something caught her attention. On the door, pinned by a single nail, was a note. Curiously, Astrid pulled the note off the door and read what it had to say.

_'Astrid, meet me at Raven Point. I need to talk.'_

Slightly confused at who was wanting to talk, and also why; Astrid proceeded to think that it was Ukiah. "He usually wakes up pretty early anyways." Astrid said to herself as she walked up to Stormfly who was waiting to go for her morning fly.

"Alright girl!" Astrid said loudly "Let's go to Raven Point! Hopefully the fog isn't as bad there."

Within split seconds, Astrid and Stormfly were in the air. Flying at a pretty fast speed, Astrid leaned closer to her dragon. When she couldn't see very well, she learned to trust Stormfly with directions. Feeling her dragon bank left then right, Astrid peered into the fog to try and make out where they were. After staring for a few seconds, she still couldn't tell where she was, but the fog was starting to get thinner. Smiling at this, she relaxed the entire ride to Raven Point; only thinking of why Ukiah, if it was Ukiah, wanted to talk to her.

"Maybe to help calm his thoughts…or he doesn't know if he's making the right choice." Astrid thought to herself. This wasn't the first time she and Ukiah had talked with each other, but they usually did it at his hut or pillar, not really anywhere else.

It didn't take long for them to get to Raven Point. Landing near the bowl they were in a few days ago, Astrid looked down from the ledge expecting to see a Night Fury sleeping and Ukiah skipping rocks in the pond or practicing shooting his crossbow. To her surprise, it was empty. Nothing was there. Even in the fog, she could still see from one end to the other.

Turning around, she then told Stormfly to stay where she was. Pulling her axe off her saddle, Astrid walked into the forest and started shouting: "Hey Ukiah! I'm here!" She kept on walking for a few minutes, checking behind trees and bushes. "Anyone here?" she said a lot quieter. Looking all around her, she couldn't see or hear anything. Walking slowly back to where Stormfly was, Astrid suddenly heard a screech that turned her blood into ice. It was Stormfly. Running with her axe raised, Astrid jumped through a thicket and landed where Stormfly should have been. To her horror, Stormfly wasn't there! Frantically looking around, she shouted: "Hold on Stormfly! I'm coming!"

Again, a screech sounded to her left. Carefully, but quickly, Astrid jogged to where she heard Stormfly. Hiding behind a thicket of bushes, Astrid peered through the leaves and branches to see Stormfly hanging in a net! "Stormfly…" Astrid whispered to herself. "Who did this? Were Outcasts here?" she thought. Looking up, she found the rope that was holding the net. Following it with her eyes, she saw the tree that the rope was tied to. Slowly creeping around where the rope was Astrid raised her axe to cut it when she felt it pulled out of her hands. Turning around in shock, she was then grabbed from behind and had her arms held back. Acting instinctively, Astrid shouted "Get off!" and kicked backwards. She felt her foot make contact with her assailant and heard a satisfying 'oof'. Feeling herself released, she took off running. Looking behind her, she saw an Outcast clutching his stomach. Smiling to herself, Astrid rounded a tree but what she saw was something that took her breath away. Standing in front of her with her axe as well as his, was Strogg. The giant Viking had scars all over his face and arms. Some of them looked a little fresh as well.

"Well Astrid…We meet again…" Strogg smiled evilly "You and Stormfly are coming with me for a little sailing trip."

Before Astrid could react, she felt her arms grabbed again; this time by two others. All Astrid could do was stare at Strogg in disbelief. And then the world went black.

* * *

Ukiah was walking in the dragon arena in Berk. Looking around, he was wondering why he was here, and why the gate was locked. Staring at the gate, he then heard something charging him from behind. Quickly jumping to the left, Ukiah smoothly drew his dagger. Looking his attacker, who had completely ran past Ukiah, he saw an opportunity to cripple his foe. Leaping forward, Ukiah sliced the backside of the attacker while somersaulting away, causing the stranger to drop on his knees. Standing straight up, Ukiah raised his dagger to bring it down on the exposed neck. Just as he did so, he felt a ramming force smash his chest. Looking down, Ukiah saw a dagger sitting in his chest cavity up to the handle. Looking up in horror he saw Strogg's face laughing at him, but it was the size of a house! Then he saw hundreds of Strogg's face around him and all laughing at him. Panic flooded Ukiah as he screamed in desperation and felt himself blackout.

Quickly standing up from his chair, Ukiah stared out the window with sweat running down him like a small stream; on top of that his chest was hurting a bit. What did he just dream? Why did he have dreamless nights and then suddenly had a dream of fighting Strogg? Kobaalt was looking at Ukiah with concern on his face, as if asking 'What did you dream now?'

Staring out of the window and then to Kobaalt, Ukiah quietly said: "I'm fine bud…just need some air…ready to go hunt?"

Kobaalt simply responded with a 'Really?' look, showing that he didn't believe Ukiah.

"Seriously, I'm fine." Ukiah partly lied, walking to the open the door. The fog was a lot lighter than earlier, but was still covering a lot of the view; and wasn't comforting him as usual. Breathing the salty cool air, Ukiah turned around to get his gear. Doing so let him see a note nailed to his door. Pulling it off, Ukiah carefully read the hastily written letter:

_Ukiah! Meet me at Raven Point. Hurry!_

Confused at who may have written the letter; Ukiah ruled out Stoick, Hiccup, Astrid, and the entire gang. They usually just walk in or knock the door down. Though he has met with Astrid alone a few times before, it was never at Raven Point.

"Guess it could be Gobber…" Ukiah said skeptically. Looking at Kobaalt who was walking towards him, Ukiah then said "Well, we're going to Raven Point bud, but I think we'll bring my sword just in case."

Walking to the table, Ukiah quickly strapped on his dagger, sword, and crossbow. Making sure his gear was secured, he strapped on two racks for his crossbow just in case. Kobaalt was already near his saddle, waiting for Ukiah. Smiling a little, Ukiah quickly saddled Kobaalt smoothly and efficiently. Walking out of the hut, Ukiah quickly jumped on Kobaalt. Checking to make sure the saddle was secured, Ukiah leaned forward to signal to Kobaalt that he was ready. The rush of the wind roared in his ears. Ukiah loved to fly, and still remembered the first time he did so with Kobaalt. It was on a ship and all Ukiah had to be able to hang on was a rope that was shrewdly strapped onto Kobaalt.

Relishing in the moment, Ukiah closed his eyes as Kobaalt banked left then right. He was starting to imagine when he and Kobaalt were starting to dive into the water when he heard a familiar roar at his right. Opening his eyes, he saw that it was Toothless and Hiccup; flying closer to them.

"Hey Hiccup!" Ukiah called out, waving his hand "What are you up to?"

Hiccup then leveled out with Ukiah as Toothless and Kobaalt started to roar and growl at each other, as if having conversation.

"Well, got a note on my door that dad found, said to meet at Raven Point. I have no idea who it is though…" Hiccup said with a slightly confused look on his face.

"You too?" Ukiah responded in shock "I got the same note!"

"Guess it's someone we know…" Hiccup said methodically "It could be Astrid, I didn't see Stormfly when I flew over her house."

"I guess it could be…" Ukiah replied looking forward "Just weird that it wasn't the arena or somewhere where we usually go."

"Yeah, but I guess we came here a few days ago when you told us about your dream." Hiccup pointed out "Could be related to what we're going to do."

Ukiah smiled at this and added "Maybe to make sure that I want to go to Crev."

It was only minutes before the two landed in the familiar spot; the fog was still there, just a lot lighter than earlier that morning. Hopping off the dragons, Ukiah and Hiccup looked for Astrid and Stormfly. While the two looked for Astrid, Toothless and Kobaalt began to chase each other; tackling each other and then running around, like a game of tag. Watching the two for a second, Ukiah and Hiccup began to call out for Astrid.

"Where is she?" Hiccup asked out loud.

"Well, for all we know it could be anyone else" Ukiah pointed out, looking around the bowl.

"Well, let's look on top of the bowl, maybe we can see something that we can't down here." Hiccup said, starting to climb up the way out of the bowl.

Ukiah quickly followed Hiccup, using his arms to pull his body up. Since he was getting stronger, Ukiah was using every chance he could to build his body back to where it was before.

After the climb out, Ukiah and Hiccup looked down into the bowl to see the two Night Furies sleeping next to each other. Laughing a little, Ukiah sat down on a sizable rock to take in the view. "I suggest we wait for whoever it is to find us." Ukiah said.

"Agreed, but I do think it's Astrid; She usually flies around this time of day and like I said before, I didn't see Stormfly." Hiccup replied, sitting himself down on a rock next to Ukiah.

"It would make more sense." Ukiah added "I mean, she's really the only one that would tell us to meet here."

"Yeah, she's probably waiting to jump us." Hiccup said smiling a little.

"Hey Hiccup, can I tell you something?" Ukiah asked.

Hiccup perked up a little bit at this. Looking at Ukiah, he nodded saying: "Yeah sure thing. What's up?"

"I had a dream that I was fighting Strogg." Ukiah said whispering "It was the first dream that I had since I made the decision to go to Crev."

Hiccup froze a little at this, and stared at Ukiah intensely as if he was going to miss what was going to be said.

Continuing, Ukiah added: "I lost."

"What do you mean you lost?" Hiccup asked intensely.

Ukiah shrugged his shoulders and said: "I lost. He killed me; the same way he almost won the duel. He rammed a dagger into my chest and he was laughing manically at me. I not only felt defeated, I felt destroyed." Ukiah sank a little lower on the rock he was sitting on, staring at the ground. "I felt like I lost everything…including you, Astrid, and Kobaalt."

Hiccup then spoke up "It's not true though. It was dream. Listen to me Ukiah!" Ukiah at that point lowered his head, reviewing the dream again. "Ukiah; your stronger now. You're not a hunter, you're a warrior!"

Ukiah looked at Hiccup at this, to which Hiccup kept on going. "You barely won the duel and you didn't have the experience you have now. On top of that, Strogg's not even here! If by some chance he is alive, he's not going to come walking on Berks shores to challenge you! You were stronger than him, and you're still stronger than him!"

Ukiah smiled a little at this. Hiccup could always be counted on to bring Ukiah back. He and Astrid were his best friends. "Thanks Hiccup…I needed that."

Hiccup's face flooded with relief as he smiled back at Ukiah. Shaking his head he said "Ukiah, you'll never learn that we've got your back. Even if you're pinned by something bigger than us."

Ukiah laughed and added: "Better bring the dragons then. They could help you move whatever it is!"

"Speaking of 'us'" Hiccup said quietly, looking around where they were sitting "Where's Astrid?"

Ukiah then also looked around. If Astrid had asked to meet here, she would have shown up by now. Standing up, Ukiah pulled out his sword and said "Something's wrong; Astrid wouldn't have kept us waiting this long."

Hiccup at this point called out for Toothless, to which Ukiah did the same with Kobaalt. Seconds later and both Night Furies appeared over the edge of the bowl, with Kobaalt helping Toothless out.

"We split up. Meet back here in 5 minutes!" Ukiah said, leading Kobaalt into the trees. Hiccup and Toothless went the opposite direction.

Ukiah couldn't but help feel a little panicked. What if the note wasn't even from Astrid? Who then? And if it wasn't, why was Stormfly gone? Ukiah hadn't gone for 15 seconds when he heard his name being called out by Hiccup in a panicked voice: "Ukiah! QUICK! I found something!"

Instantly turning around, Ukiah leapt on Kobaalt who in turn bolted through the trees. This was serious. Something was happening and he and Hiccup may have been caught in the middle of it. Riding Kobaalt into a clearing, Ukiah saw what Hiccup found. There stuck in a stump, was Astrid's axe. Leaping off of Kobaalt, Ukiah ran to where Hiccup was, staring at the axe. Inspecting it closer, Ukiah found a note, right next to the blade of the axe. Grabbing it quickly, Ukiah opened up the note and held it in a place where Hiccup could read it too.

_'If you want to see Astrid again…meet me where your parents fell Ukiah. Oh, bring anyone you want…I'll be happy to accommodate your friends.' –Strogg_

Ukiah stumbled backwards. Strogg was indeed alive; and not only alive, but hell-bent on getting revenge. Turning to Hiccup, Ukiah could only see shock and anger in his face. Hiccup in turn stared at the axe, buried in the tree stump.

"I did it again…" Ukiah through to himself, trying to control the emotions running through his body "I hurt my friends again because I failed to kill Strogg!" At this thought, Ukiah roared in anger "I'll come Strogg! But I will kill you next time we meet! THAT I PROMISE YOU!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, the third chapter! Here you go! Tension is building! Also sorry that this is a little shorter, but it gets to where I want it to be! Please Review and tell me what I could do better as far as grammar and such!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Homeward Bound

The cool salty air blew in Ukiah's face as he stared at the ocean. It was exactly two days since Astrid was captured and now he was finally going to his home. The circumstances on why they were going changed, but the drive and desire was the same; if not more now. Feeling something bump into him, Ukiah turned to see Kobaalt staring at him, as if to reassure that everything will be ok. Smiling, Ukiah looked behind his beloved friend and saw a number of Vikings loading up Johann's ship with supplies.

The dock seemed to be a lot more crowded than usual today, maybe the fact that Ukiah and Hiccup were leaving with their dragons or that Johann wasn't going to be coming back for a month or two. Observing the workers, Ukiah then found who he was looking for. Hiccup and Stoick were coming down the ramp with Toothless right behind them. Smiling, Ukiah picked up a bag of belongings and walked to meet the three.

"Well Ukiah," Stoick said loudly "I wish you luck and fortune on your quest."

Nodding, Ukiah replied: "Thank you Stoick, I hope nothing eventful happens here while we're gone."

Hiccup then added with a sarcastic tone: "With Snotlout staying here, I bet things will get pretty eventful."

Chuckling, Ukiah looked at Hiccup and saw that he was wearing some new kind of leather padded armor. Mainly protecting his shoulders and chest, the armor definitely made him look a bit bigger. Strapped to his back was a shield with a Night Fury painted on it and a dagger at his side. Sitting in the middle of his bedroll was a smallish iron sword. He was coming prepared.

Stoick then turned to face Hiccup, handing him his bag to travel with. Surprised by the weight, Hiccup stumbled back as he wrestled the travel pack over his shoulder. "Well, I think I'm ready! You and your armor ready?"

Ukiah smiled as he looked at himself. A black chainmail covered his torso, with black armor plates running down his arms and covering his shins. Where there wasn't chainmail or plate armor, Ukiah had his hunting leather equipment. The armor seemed to transform him from a hunter to a fully functioning warrior. On top of that, he had his sacred war paint on; a diagonal line from left to right. Equipped was his sword, dagger, throwing knives, and crossbow.

Looking at Kobaalt, Ukiah smiled and said: "Yeah, I think I'm ready."

"Good!" a voice sounded behind them. It was Johann who seemed to be anxious to go. "Let's get going then, it's a good few days to sail to Gorthuk."

"Wait!" Another voice shouted above them. It was Snotlout and the rest of the gang. Landing very hard on what room was on the dock, Snotlout jumped off Hookfang and ran to Stoick. "Let me go! I can get Astrid back! I'm the warrior they need!"

Hiccup and Ukiah both face palmed themselves when they heard this. Snotlout was relentless with wanting to go. It was funny at the beginning, but really annoying now.

"No Snotlout!" Stoick said angrily. "I need you and the rest of the riders to help defend Berk if Alvin comes! On top of that, Ukiah requested it be only him and Hiccup. I want to go and get her back more than you, but that is HIS wish."

Ukiah then faced Snotlout saying: "I only want Hiccup and I to go so that we can get Astrid back. That's all I'm going to do, that's all I want to do; and it's going to be the group that was going to come with me originally. End of discussion."

Snotlout pouted at this, signaling Ukiah and Hiccup to jump aboard the ship that was already moving. The two Night Furies were already onboard, looking at their riders. After dropping his bedroll, Hiccup then turned to face Stoick and said "I'll be safe dad, don't worry about me!"

"Just get Astrid back Hiccup. Don't do anything else." Stoick warned, waving at his son "And Ukiah. If you don't have to fight Strogg, don't."

Ukiah didn't say anything. Though he had failed in killing Strogg before, he resounded that he would make sure that he would not fail the second time around. However, Stoick promised that he wouldn't go if Ukiah wouldn't seek out Strogg. For the sake of not bringing anyone else to be hurt by Strogg, Ukiah agreed. Pausing for a second, Ukiah just nodded and waved back. This journey was going to require no promises, only results.

* * *

It wasn't long when the crowd on the dock disappeared and Berk was just an island in the distance. Ukiah turned to Hiccup, who was staring off the bow of the ship. About to walk next to him, Ukiah was stopped by Johann who said: "Good to see your doing better! Last time I saw you, you could barely walk down to my ship!"

Ukiah smiled at the energy that was coming from Johann, always a friend. "Thanks Johann. I've been able to exercise a lot more since last time you came."

"I can see that! You look a lot stronger too!" Johann said, patting Ukiah on the shoulder "I'm just glad that I can help you get Astrid back. That's a cowardly act to steal someone."

Ukiah only nodded at this. Astrid being captured really hurt Berk's morale; and really pushed Hiccup into anger. It was frankly the first time Ukiah saw Hiccup that angry. Ukiah looked at Hiccup who was still staring at the ocean and said to Johann "Well thank you for taking us. I know it cut your visit to Berk short, but it helps us both out."

Nodding, Johann left Ukiah to go take care of the sails. Ukiah then walked up next to Hiccup. Resting his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, he said quietly: "Hiccup…what's on your mind?"

Sighing heavily, Hiccup leaned on the side of the ship. Thinking for a second, he replied "Just the fact that last time I went on a sailing trip this long was when we went to Thariin. You know, when we met you."

This dug a little bit into Ukiah. All this time he's been trying to come to terms of why he was the cause of so much suffering to his friends and those he cared about; now it was like a re-run from the past for them. Not wanting to show or tell Hiccup how he really felt, he said: "Glad you did! Saved my life more than a few times! Both in Thariin and Berk."

Hiccup smiled for the first time since they left Berk and said "I'm glad that we did. You changed our lives." Laughing, he then added: "Saved our lives too!"

Smiling with his friend, Ukiah leaned on the side with Hiccup. Suddenly both of them were hit in back by something. Turning around, they saw their dragons staring at them earnestly, as if asking if they wanted to go flying.

Laughing a little more loudly, Hiccup rubbed Toothless' head with vigor "I didn't have you last time though buddy! I guess you changed my life a bit more than Ukiah has." Kneeling in front of Toothless, Hiccup said out loud: "We'll get Astrid back wont we Toothless. We'll get her back."

Ukiah was rubbing Kobaalt's head as well, thinking to himself: "Yeah, we'll get her back Hiccup. I'll make sure of that…"

* * *

To Astrid, the world was just starting form. From the blackness, she started to make out the ground that she was on. Wet was all she could make out, mainly from feeling it. Closing her eyes to let them rest and to prepare them to wake up a little more. Feeling the strength rebuild in her, she forced the eyes open. The wetness was coming from the soaked wood she was laying on. Rolling over, she felt her hands being pressed by her body weight. Trying to pull them from under her, she felt a leather band around her wrists. Trying to sit up, Astrid groaned as she exerted her body to an upward position. Holding her body up with her wrists still together, it took her a second to figure out that they were bound. Struggling a little to try and shake them off, Astrid looked around her. She was on a ship with some very violent waves shifting it up and down. Closing her eyes again, she went back in time with her memory. "Where was I?" She thought "I was…meeting someone…and then Stormfly was caught…and then…" Her eyes snapped open to reveal Alvin staring down at her.

"Welcome aboard Astrid!" Alvin laughed "I guess this is going to be a usual thing now huh?"

"Alvin?" Astrid whispered, very confused now. "I thought I saw…"

"Strogg?" a voice sounded behind her.

Jerking her head back, Astrid saw the scar covered face of Strogg. Just as big as she remembered him to be as well.

"How did- why the- what are-" Astrid stammered in disbelief.

"Thought I was dead?" Strogg chuckled, walking next to Alvin who was smiling evilly. "I did too, even when I woke up." At this, Strogg sat down in front of Astrid. Staring at her he continued: "It took me 6 months to learn how to walk again. 7 to remember how to grip an axe."

Astrid turned away from Strogg's gaze, who quickly said: "Don't you want to know what happened to me? I'm sure Ukiah healed a fare worse than I did."

"You might be surprised!" Astrid shouted, making her a little light headed. She was starving, thirsty, and completely lost. Her patience was at a zero tolerance and Strogg already inherited that before he spoke to her.

"Oh, well I hope so." Strogg said, smiling calmly "You see, I wish I had died in your arena. I wish that I hadn't survived what Ukiah had done to me. You see Astrid," Strogg whispered "I lost everything when I didn't die. During the melee between my soldiers and your warriors, my champions Ugo and Malke pulled me from the fray. I was unconscious for 4 days until I woke up on my ship. The day I woke up was the day I would no longer be Chief Strogg the Stone. My army disowned and refused to acknowledge me as their leader."

"Good!" Astrid spat "You were a tyrant! A murderer!"

Strogg smiled a little at Astrid's fire. This was exactly what he wanted out of her. "Well, call me what you may, I can still finish this story whether you appreciate it or not. Anyways, when I returned to Thariin, the people all rejected me as their chief as well. Ugo was then supported to be the new chief and Malke his advisor…" Strogg took a second to reflect on the past. Astrid was completely on edge at this point. Strogg was strangely calm talking about how he lost everything. Focusing back on Astrid, Strogg then growled. "That was when I wished I had died. That was when I knew I lost everything I had. Thariin was kind enough to let me heal and get my strength back, and as soon as I could function by myself, they sent me on a ship away."

"Then what…" Astrid whispered quietly, terrified that she might know what was to come.

"What did I do?" Strogg said, anger rising in his voice "I did the only thing that I could do! I planned revenge! I planned on how to get revenge on Ukiah and his pet. And do you know what I came up with Astrid? Can you guess what I plan to do?"

Astrid could only shook her head, staring intently at the monolith in front of her.

Putting his face in front of Astrid's, Strogg whispered coldly: "I have to kill all his friends and ones that he cares about. Right in front of him." With that he backhanded Astrid hard enough to knock her on her side a few feet away from where she was originally sitting.

"Strogg!" Alvin shouted "Don't touch her, I need her more than you do!"

Strogg quickly looked at Alvin and yelled back: "She ruined everything for me! She helped Ukiah kill one of my champions who would have killed him and she was part of Ukiah's plan to duel me for Hiccup! You wouldn't even have gotten this far without me so don't tell me what I can and cannot do Alvin!" With that, Strogg stared at Astrid who was trying to calm the pain on her face. "Remember Astrid, you brought this on yourself…" With that Strogg started to walk away.

Astrid, sitting back up said quietly, yet loudly enough for Strogg to hear: "Ukiah will kill you. He's three times the warrior he was before he dueled you…"

Strogg stopped and stared at Astrid who in turn stared defiantly back. Whispering back to her he said: "I hope so…I'm not the same killer that he fought in the arena." With that, Strogg stormed away.

Alvin's voice then shouted. "Savage! Grab Astrid and tie her to the mast. Make sure she can't move! If she's able to move, she'll get out."

"On it Alvin." Savage yelled in reply.

Astrid felt herself lifted up and pushed against a pole. She then felt a rope wrapped around her chest and stomach. Feeling the rope snug up against her, she tried to fight her bonds but couldn't really move in order to make any progress. Sighing, she looked up and to her shock saw Stormfly still hanging in a net. "Stormfly!" Astrid cried. Her dragon tried to squirm, but was unable to do anything. Glad to see that Stormfly wasn't hurt, Astrid rested her head against the wet mast.

"Is your Outcast friend ready Alvin?" Strogg's voice sounded.

Astrid quickly tried to cut out the sound of the sea and other Outcasts to try and hear Strogg. Straining to hear, she gave up after a wave splashed her. Astrid then looked up at Stormfly and began to try to think of a plan to escape. She couldn't let Strogg have his way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, Chapter 4! Things start to take off from here! What'll happen? Well…I actually have no funny or cunning way to finish that. As per usual,**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 - Enter Haegar

The sun had just set and Ukiah and Hiccup were sitting at a table on top of the deck of Trader Johann's ship with a single lantern lighting where they were at. On the table was the map that Stoick gave Ukiah to help him find Crev. The map, tainted with age, showed Crev was north of Gorthuk; being the island that they were headed to. Johann told them, from looking at the map, that it would take at least three to four days of good weather to get there from Gorthuk. On top of that, they would still have to get another ship to sail them there; and they were still a day and a night away from Gorthuk. Stewing over the map, the two were also trying to come up with a plan when they would meet with Strogg.

"Well…only a week away from Crev." Hiccup said, leaning back in his chair. "I hope the weather is fair for us…"

Ukiah only nodded, still staring at the sketch of Crev. As old as the map was, he could rely on it to find a safe way to have a ship anchor at. Following Hiccup's lead, Ukiah also leaned in his chair, balancing on the two back legs. "I personally hope it takes us longer…We still don't really have a plan of attack on Strogg and his crew."

"Well, let's review with what we do know." Hiccup said, dropping all four legs of his chair on the deck and leaned over the map. "It's going to take a few days to sail from Gorthuk to Crev, and they're going to be already a week ahead of us. Which helps them-"

"Find and guard all the logical landing points for a ship." Ukiah finished, closing his eyes while pondering the odds. "Even if we had a crew of warriors, it's going to be near impossible, to land on the island. Strogg's going to want to take everyone alive if possible before he tries to kill me."

Hiccup just stared at the map intensely, as if interrogating it to tell them a plan. It did seem like an impossible task. Finally looking up from the map, Hiccup stared at Toothless and Kobaalt, who were both sleeping at the bow of the ship. Then a thought came into his head. "Ukiah…"Hiccup said slowly, turning his head to where Ukiah was. "We've been thinking about this all wrong."

This caught Ukiah's attention real quick. Setting his chair down, Ukiah looked at Hiccup and said: "Go on. What's on your mind?"

Pointing to all the possible landings for examples, Hiccup said: "We've been looking at this with the thought of raiding the island; full on attack. We don't need to have a crew land with us, we don't even need a ship to be at Crev!"

Ukiah eyes started to light up, looking at the map more intently, he said: "Keep going…I think I'm following you…"

"We fly in at night! I mean, we have Night Furies that can't be seen; on top of that, we can see their camps and maybe their ships!" Hiccup said excitedly, pointing randomly on the map. Then, looking straight at Ukiah, added: "We can even find your village…"

Ukiah just nodded. This was a good plan, the only plan they had right now. Looking at Hiccup, Ukiah smiled, saying "It may even let us get the drop on Strogg. If our ship comes after we've already landed, they will all get together to battle. Then we can come up behind them and really do some damage to them." Pausing for a second, he then added: "We probably can get Astrid back as well…"

Hiccup only nodded at this. Standing up from his chair, he walked over to the railing of the ship and looked over the dark ocean.

Sighing, Ukiah followed Hiccup and also stared at the black ocean. After staring at the rolling waves and starlit night, Ukiah asked Hiccup "Thinking of Astrid?"

"Hard not to." Hiccup simply replied, not looking at Ukiah.

Ukiah shifted uncomfortably. He still blamed himself for Astrid's kidnapping, and Hiccup hasn't done anything to take that blame away. He could only assume that Hiccup did blame Ukiah a bit. After a few awkward seconds, Ukiah continued saying: "We'll get her back Hiccup…I promise that."

"Can you?" Hiccup asked challengingly, turning to face Ukiah. Ukiah was caught off guard with this; he couldn't tell if Hiccup was angry with him or just messing with him.

Staring at Hiccup in somewhat disbelief, Ukiah could only whisper "No. I can't promise that." Squaring up to Hiccup, Ukiah then said "I can promise that Strogg won't live after I'm done with him. I'm going to assume that he wants me and maybe even Kobaalt. If that's the case I'm going to hold myself hostage to let you and Astrid go. If he wants to fight me, he's going to fight me on my terms."

Hiccup then asked, challenging again: "What about your promise to my dad?"

Ukiah laughed a little and returned his gaze to the sea. "I promised that I wouldn't seek him out. I never promised I wouldn't fight him."

"You promised that you wouldn't if you didn't have to." Hiccup said, still staring at Ukiah.

"You really think I won't have to fight?" Ukiah said, standing up again and facing Hiccup. This time he was going to challenge Hiccup. "You really think that Strogg is just going to let us walk up and get Astrid? He wants me dead Hiccup. You know that. Astrid knows that. Stoick knows that." Pausing for a second, Ukiah turned to look at Kobaalt who was still sleeping. "Kobaalt knows that." He whispered. Looking at Hiccup again, Ukiah then vented very loudly: "I keep on hurting those that care about me. When Strogg first invaded Berk, he captured you and his army killed how many Berk's? I wanted to duel him for only one thing! To protect those that care about me! Why do you think I kept Stoick from coming with us? I didn't want him to be hurt! I didn't even want you to come when Strogg entered the picture! The last thing I want is for you or Astrid to be killed. That's why I can promise you that Strogg will be dead after this. I'm going to stop him from hurting you!"

Ukiah quickly turned and walked away. He felt bad yelling at Hiccup like that, but he couldn't help but let it all out. Walking to the end of the ship, Ukiah quickly grabbed a lantern that was sitting on a barrel and threw it into the water. The affect was immediate; the light that existed was completely swallowed by darkness. Staring blankly at the ocean, letting his eyes re-adjust to change in lighting, Ukiah heard Hiccup walking behind him.

"I'm sorry Hiccup…I'm scared for Astrid too." Ukiah whispered "I just can't stand the fact that I'm the reason for-"

"Stop." Hiccup said, resting his hand on Ukiah's shoulder "I wasn't fair back there. I know that you're going to have fight Strogg, that much I've accepted. What I don't want is for you to fight you friends."

Ukiah just stared at Hiccup and smiled warmly at him. "Neither do I Hiccup. I don't want to fight you either."

"But don't think for one second that we don't worry about you Ukiah. We care about you which is why we don't want you to fight Strogg." Hiccup said sternly not threatening in anyway, just as a warning.

"I know, I know; but I have to finish what I started. I told Strogg that one of us would die after the duel. Well, I see it that we had an 8 month break, but the duel is still on."

Hiccup nodded "I figured you'd say that. Just be careful Ukiah. Please."

Ukiah nodded and stared at the black ocean. He still felt guilty for Astrid's kidnapping, but at least he knew Hiccup didn't blame him for it.

* * *

The next day, both Hiccup and Ukiah were on deck staring at the dock full of Vikings doing the tasks needed to receive Johann's ship. The waters were equally busy, with ships sailing this way and that, moving in a controlled chaos. Ukiah stared in amazement at how the ships seemed to know where to go and what to do. Johann was busy throwing some ropes to some of the men on the dock, laughing and joking with them. Hiccup was busy putting his pack on, making sure his sword was in an accessible spot.

"Oi Trader Johann!" a Viking's voice shouted "Good to see yeh in one piece! I hope that the sea's fared yeh well."

"Better than I could have asked for Vikar!" Johann shouted, laughing. Letting down the gangway, Johann continued saying: "I showed up at least a half-day sooner than planned!"

Ukiah looked at Vikar. He was probably the same height as Gobber, but had a scraggily beard and hair, giving him a wild appearance. Ukiah was then bumped in the back. Turning around, he saw Kobaalt staring at him as if to tell him 'let's get off the ship shall we?'. Laughing, Ukiah rubbed the dragon's head and proceeded to step off the gangplank. Hiccup was also being pushed by Toothless, was equally ready to get off the ship.

"Follow me Ukiah," Hiccup said, stepping ahead of him. "We need to find Ugaard, the chief of Gorthuk."

"Got it. Lead the way then." Ukiah said, quickly following Hiccup.

The crowd that had quickly gathered around Johann's ship were shocked to see two Night Furies following some kids! The entire time that they walked through the docks and up into the village, Hiccup and Ukiah could hear multiple comments and question being asked among the villagers. After stopping by the village's blacksmith, Hiccup got proper directions to find Ugaard.

"He's at the dragon arena." Hiccup said "He's…spectating dragon training…"

Ukiah's blood froze. Seeing dragons fighting humans to stay alive always put him on edge. It wouldn't have bothered him so much if it wasn't for what he experienced at Thariin. Closing his eyes, he nodded, saying: "It's ok. We can't go anywhere without his help, so let's go see him."

"Ukiah. Stay here, I'll only be a few minutes." Hiccup said, pushing his friend away slightly. "I'll be fine! He's a friend of my dad's and knows who I am."

Shaking his head Ukiah argued "No. I'm coming. It's not going to be that traumatizing. Not as much as seeing Strogg again."

Hiccup looked at him with a look that said 'Really? Had me fooled.'

Ukiah quickly put a smile on and said: "Come on! We're not getting any closer to Crev standing here are we?"

Hiccup glared at Ukiah as he walked past him, knowing Ukiah was lying that he would be ok.

It was a short walk to the arena, placed in the center of the village. It wasn't as grand as Berks, but had the same principle. Chains for nets, iron bars as center structures, it was the usual dragon arena.

Standing among the crowd gathered around the arena was a man that had a large sword strapped to his back. Around one shoulder was a bear pelt that covered his right side. He had classic horned helmet on as well.

"Ugaard the Hunter?" Hiccup asked timidly, and then straightened up as soon as he realized that he needed to look strong.

"Hmm, yes?" Ugaard said, turning around to see Hiccup and Ukiah standing behind him. "Who are you two?"

Hiccup stepped forward and said "I'm Hiccup, Stoick's son. Remember me?"

Ugaard's eyes lit up at this, and then exclaimed: "Hiccup!? Hah! It really is you!" Reaching and grabbing Hiccup's shoulder, he squeezed it and gently shook it. "You look completely different from when I last saw you! You're a bit taller now as well."

Smiling, trying to recover from being shook by Ugaard, Hiccup replied: "It has been a long time since I've seen you as well! How've you been doing?"

"Just fine Hiccup, just fine!" Ugaard said, still smiling "If I'd known you were coming I would have met you down at the docks. Is your father here?"

"No, just us two." Hiccup said, motioning to Ukiah who was still standing there with their dragons.

"I see…" Ugaard said, walking up to Ukiah "Ugaard the Hunter…Chief of Borthuk."

Ukiah nodded and then said: "Ukiah. Last of the Crev." Turning, he introduced his dragon "This is Kobaalt, the Night Fury that saved me and my best friend."

Looking at the dragon, Ugaard whispered: "Never thought I'd live to see a Night Fury…What about the other then?"

Hiccup spoke up then. "That's Toothless, my Night Fury. Saved my life as well."

"I never thought dragons were capable of doing such acts. We still fight them when they come to our village." Ugaard said, looking over the two dragons. Then turning to Ukiah he said: "Last of the Crev huh? How do you know you're the last?"

"My gift is how I know. And from what my guardian told me." Ukiah stated, making sure that it wasn't a question that he was a Crev.

Nodding, Ugaard turned to Hiccup and said "Well, what can I help you with? I'm sure you didn't come all the way here to visit me."

"Were trying to get to Crev, and we want a ship to take us most the way." Hiccup said "On top of that…we know that Strogg took one of our friends and holding her until we come go to Crev."

"So you need my help to get her back…" Ugaard said smugly "I'll be more than willing to help, but I won't be able to go. I can however, give you a ship."

"We don't need much" Hiccup said "We'll take anything you can spare."

"Well…I can't really give you a crew, but I do have one young sailor that can help you." Ugaard said, walking back towards the docks. "Vikar is in charge of the ships, I can see what I can give you."

"Don't give us too much!" Hiccup cut in, a little panicky while following the chief "We don't have that much gold!"

"No cost!" Ugaard simply replied "Stoick helped me a while back and I can repay him by helping you." Turning around, he faced Hiccup and said: "No cost…I'll help you get your friend back."

"Thanks Ugaard! I'll be sure to tell my dad that." Hiccup said, smiling now "This means a lot to both of us."

Ugaard quickly looked at Hiccup and Ukiah with a stern look. "Now…what's this about Strogg? Do you two know who he is?"

Hiccup looked at Ukiah, who quickly stepped up to Ugaard. "Plenty. He's the Chief of Thariin before he invaded Berk; he is the reason why I am the last of Crev; He tried to destroy everyone that lived in Berk; he kidnapped our friend; he enjoys killing;" Ukiah paused for his last comment and then finished with: "He almost died at my blade."

"Almost?" Ugaard asked with curiosity.

"I dueled him to get Hiccup back when he was captured 8 months ago. I almost died as well, but I'm three times the warrior I was back then." Ukiah said flatly "I'm not going to let him get away again."

"Do you think you can?" Ugaard asked, this time resuming the walk to the docks.

"Well, that's not really the point of me going…" Ukiah replied, following Ugaard. "He captured Astrid to force me to come and fight him. If I die, at least she and Hiccup can get home."

"An honorable cause…" Ugaard muttered "Listen, if you need a full crew of fighten' men I can send one with you."

"No." Ukiah stated "He only wants me, no one else." Then turning to Kobaalt, he added: "well…maybe Kobaalt and I. No, I think the smaller the better."

"Well…in that case, I feel better about my first choice." Ugaard continued, looking for someone "The sailor I'm thinking of is a little older than you two, but he's probably the best one on the island!"

"Hey hold on…" Hiccup said, causing the two to stop and turn to face him. "What's that over there?" Hiccup pointed up in the sky. Looking up, Ugaard and Ukiah were shocked to see dragons flying towards them!

"Ready the catapults!" Ugaard shouted, drawing his sword "I want those dragons shot down before they cross the shoreline!"

"Hold on!" Hiccup shouted in despair and anger "I can't believe it, but it's Snotlout! Snotlout and the rest of the gang!"

"Who!?" Ugaard said angrily.

"Friends of mine!" Hiccup shouted angrily, running towards the dragons that were landing on the beach. Ukiah was quickly behind him with the dragons tailing closely.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Hiccup shouted, ignoring the high five that Ruffnut was holding up. "I told you guys to stay at Berk!"

"No,I told you guys to stay at Berk!" Ukiah added. His voice was cold and anger was beginning to flare up in his face. "I specifically told you all to stay at Berk because I only wanted Hiccup with me on MY quest to find Crev and save Astrid. What were you thinking!?" His hands were curled up to fists and were ready to fly at whoever would speak up first.

"Well we knew they could handle anything that might come and you obviously needed some help getting Astrid back!" Snotlout said laughing, jumping from Hookfang.

"Yeah. We wanted to kick some butt!" Tuffnut shouted, pretending to punch the air.

"But what about Berk!?" Hiccup yelled in despair "My dad needed you to help defend if Strogg came to attack! Or Alvin!"

"Oh come on Hiccup!" Ruffnut replied casually "They can handle it!"

Ukiah was busy trying to quell his anger. He was so close to tackling Snotlout and drown him in the shallow water. Hiccup then spoke up saying "How did you even get here!? It's at least a week sailing trip! How did you do it?"

"We had Mulch and Bucket help us…" Fishlegs said, finally speaking up since seeing Hiccup and Ukiah.

"Yeah! We told them they would help get Astrid back if they helped us get here! We flew the last few hours!" Snotlout finished. It was obvious that he was the reason why they were here.

Ukiah finally stormed away from them, still trying to kill the urge to drown Snotlout. Hiccup just looked up in the sky with his eyes closed and sighed angrily. Regardless of the fact that they shouldn't be here, the damage was done. They were here, and they were going to be coming regardless.

After watching uncomfortably Ukiah pacing around with his hands over his head and eyes closed, the group asked Hiccup what the plan was.

"Well…It WAS get a ship and sail most of the way to Crev. Now, I'm not sure. Ugaard might have to get bigger ship and crew for us now." Hiccup said, frustrated that now they put Ugaard in a position to give them one of their bigger ships. "I still don't understand why you guys came. Berk could be under attack as we speak!"

"I told you! You guys needed our help!" Snotlout said, confused as to why he was being asked that over and over.

"Well…I have good news and bad news…" Ugaard said walking up to Hiccup, who quickly turned to face him.

"Start with the bad…" Hiccup said, taking a deep breath.

"I can only give you the one sailor to take you to Crev." Ugaard said, pointing to a young man walking towards the group. With him was the Viking they saw earlier, named Vikar. "The good news is that he agreed to take you the entire way and to help get your friend back and give you a ship big enough for you and all your friends; with your dragons."

"Thank you Ugaard." Hiccup said smiling a little "It means a lot to us for you to accommodate with…" Hiccup turned around to face the group "Them."

"Not a problem!" Ugaard laughed, seeing how Hiccup was annoyed with them. "If plans never changed then we wouldn't need to sail, fight, or live!"

Hiccup smiled and said "I guess that true!"

Vikar and the young man both arrived next to Ugaard at this point. Turning to them, Ugaard introduced one of them. "This is Vikar, he's the Viking in charge of all the ships and expeditions. He's the one giving you the ship you need."

"Pleasure to meet yeh." Vikar said smiling "I'm sorry that I can't take yeh personally, but I already had a trip planned out." Turning to the boy he said: "This is Haegar. The best sailor I have. He'll take yeh to where yeh need to be."

Haegar was built like Snotlout, maybe a little taller. He had reddish hair and had a red goatee growing as well. Carrying a hammer at his side, he looked like he knew a thing or two about fighting. Stepping forward and extending a hand to Hiccup, he said: "I'll be glad to help! Ugaard told me why you need a ship. I'm sorry for you friend."

Hiccup took the hand and did his best to grip the bigger hand. "Thank you. It means a lot to us, but Ukiah will be really grateful for-"

"Your help." Ukiah cut in. He had silently joined the group and was standing behind Hiccup.

"Oh! You're not angry anymore!" Hiccup laughed.

"Oh no. Still plenty mad, but able to compose myself." Ukiah said frowning. Turning to Haegar, he took out the map of Crev and showed it to him. "This is where we need to go. I'm not sure how far it is, but we guessed it would be at least five to six days."

Taking the map, Haegar quickly looked over the map. After a few minutes of studying it, he weighed in his opinion. "Well…I never sailed that far north before. I'd say it's an accurate guess, but I'm just not sure." Looking up from the map, he smiled saying: "Well, I'm ready to go! I only need an hour to load up with supplies and we can leave this afternoon!"

Ukiah smiled for the first time since Snotlout and the gang showed up. "Thanks Haegar. The sooner the better."

Ugaard then spoke up. "Ok then here's the plan. Hiccup and Ukiah, bring your dragons; were going to eat" Turning to the rest of the gang, he said "The rest of you help Haegar load the ship." Ignoring the moans from the gang, Ugaard turned to Vikar and said: "Send Haegar up to me when he's done. I want a word with him before he goes."

After nodding and agreeing with the assignments, from Snotlout complaining, they disbanded and left to do their chores. Ukiah thought of the potential future. Strogg's end was now just days away. And Ukiah could taste it.

* * *

Astrid shifted at the ropes that bound her to the mast. Her wrists were still tied behind her and now her ankles were too. Alvin didn't like the way she moved when they weren't tied and thought she was going to escape. Above her was Stormfly, still in the net and unable to move any more than Astrid.

Staring at Stormfly, Astrid felt someone stand next to her. Looking over, she saw Strogg standing with his arms crossed; geared up in his armor and massive war axe. "Ready to change ships?" He smiled.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked, trying to see through the sadistic smile.

"I'm taking you with me to Crev. My crew is here and we need someone to accompany us!" Strogg smiled, kneeling down to begin to untie Astrid from the mast.

"Hold one minute Strogg…" Alvin growled, walking on the other side of Astrid. "I need her to stay on this ship."

"Alvin…your crossing a line that you might not be able to cross back…" Strogg warned, looking up at Alvin.

"I need her for my plan…I can't do anything unless she's on here with me!" Alvin continued. "If you want your part of the plan to work, you need mine to work."

"Do you think that it'll actually work!?" Strogg yelled standing up "You haven't fought Ukiah. He's different from all of Astrid's friends, even Hiccup! You don't know what he's capable of!"

"I know he'll cooperate when he sees I have Astrid." Alvin said softly. This kind of trumped all of Strogg's protests.

Looking down at Astrid, Strogg glared at her and then back to Alvin. "You better not mess up Alvin…I need her to get Ukiah to me!" With that he stormed off and jumped over the side of the ship. Astrid then saw the mast of another ship, a little smaller than the one she was on.

Walking over to the side where Strogg jumped off, Alvin shouted: "Don't worry Strogg…I'll bring you both Ukiah and his pet."

With that he walked over to Astrid and said: "We're going to pick up your friend…or friends, if he took some with him." Alvin laughed "I think they'll like this ship a little more." With that Alvin walked up and hit Stormfly in the net, causing her to spin around crazily.

Astrid went beserk. Fighting the ropes that held her, she yelled and shout at Alvin who calmly walked away. After a few minutes of fight the ropes, Astrid rested against the mast. She was powerless. Powerless to help Stormfly, powerless to help her friends that would be sailing right into a trap.


End file.
